1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the method and apparatus used for stenciling selected indicia upon and into surfaces of structures for identification purposes and more particularly relates to a system of automobile identification marking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stenciling apparatus are well known. In its most basic form a stencil consists of an impervious material perforated with letters, numbers or designs through which a substance such as paint, ink or other medium is forced onto the surface to be printed. Stencils are primarily used for lettering where ease of application, sharpness of line and ease of reproduction are important factors.
With regard to the present invention's system of automobile identification marking, it should be noted that currently automobile manufacturers usually place at least two identification marks on their automobiles. One mark is usually impressed into the motor block and the other is usually a plate welded somewhere onto the frame. These markings are utilized not only to identify the vehicle for title and registration purposes, but also to reduce car thefts by making it theoretically impossible for stolen vehicles to be sold as a state registry would recognize the identification numbers as being those of a stolen vehicle. Unfortunately, these identification marks can be altered or obliterated with the expenditure of time and effort by a skilled individual. The device of this invention embodies a new method of identification which not only requires time, effort and skill to alter or remove, but also involves a significant cost factor to the person desiring to remove such marking making it uneconomical to steal a vehicle so marked.